english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Tony Anselmo
Tony Anselmo (born February 18, 1960) is an animator and voice actor. He's known for voicing: Donald Duck in Disney's animated cartoons since 1985. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Disney's Bonkers (1993) - Donald Duck (ep1) *Disney's DuckTales (1987-1988) - Donald Duck *Disney's House of Mouse (2001-2003) - Donald Duck, Dewey, Huey, Louie *Disney's Mickey Mouse Works (1999-2000) - Donald Duck, Dewey (ep9), Huey (ep9), Louie (ep9) *Disney's Quack Pack (1996) - Donald Duck *Disney DuckTales (2017) - Donald Duck *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (2006-2014) - Donald Duck 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Disney's Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (2001) - Donald Duck *Mickey's House of Villains (2002) - Donald Duck *Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (1999) - Donald Duck *Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (2004) - Donald Duck *Mickey · Donald · Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) - Donald Duck *The Lion King 1½ (2004) - Donald Duck *Walt Disney's The Spirit of Mickey (1998) - Donald Duck 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Disney Sing Along Songs: Aladdin: Friend Like Me (1993) - Donald Duck 'Movies' *Fantasia 2000 (1999) - Donald Duck *The Great Mouse Detective (1986) - Thug Guards 'Shorts' *Disney have a laugh! (2009-2012) - Donald Duck *Disney Mickey Mouse (2013-2016) - Donald Duck *Disney Mickey Mousekersize (2011) - Donald Duck *Disney Minnie's BowToons (2013-2014) - Donald Duck *The Prince and the Pauper (1990) - Donald Duck 'TV Specials' *Disney's D-TV Monster Hits (1987) - Dewey Duck, Donald Duck, Huey Duck, Louie Duck *Disney's D-TV Valentine (1986) - Donald Duck *Disney's Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Great Clubhouse Hunt (2007) - Donald Duck *Disney's Totally Minnie (1988) - Donald Duck *Disney DuckTales: Woo-oo! (2017) - Donald Duck *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: A Goofy Fairy Tale (2016) - Donald Duck *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Choo-Choo Express (2009) - Donald Duck *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Adventures in Wonderland (2009) - Donald Duck *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Monster Musical (2015) - Ghost Donald *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Pirate Adventure (2014) - Donald Duck *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Road Rally (2010) - Donald Duck *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Super Adventure (2013) - Donald Duck *Disney Minnie's The Wizard of Dizz (2013) - Donald Duck *Disney Minnie's Winter Bow Show (2014) - Donald Duck *Down and Out with Donald Duck (1987) - Daisy Duck, Dewey, Donald Duck, Huey, Louie *Duck the Halls: A Mickey Mouse Christmas Special (2016) - Donald Duck *The Scariest Story Ever: A Mickey Mouse Halloween Spooktacular! (2017) - Donald Duck, Additional Voices Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Animated Storybooks' *Disney Mickey Mouse: Mickey's Spooky Night Read-Along Storybook (2011) - Donald Duck *Disney Nursery Rhymes Read-Along Storybook and CD (2011) - Donald Duck Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *A Day at Disneyland (1991) - Donald Duck *Disney Mickey's Fun Songs: Beach Party at Walt Disney World (1995) - Donald Duck *Disney Mickey's Fun Songs: Campout At Walt Disney World (1994) - Donald Duck *Disney Mickey's Fun Songs: Let's Go To The Circus! (1994) - Donald Duck *Disney Sing Along Songs: Disneyland Fun: It's a Small World (1990) - Donald Duck *Disney Sing Along Songs: Let's Go To Disneyland Paris (1993) - Donald Duck *Disney Sing Along Songs: The Twelve Days of Christmas: Fun Holiday Music! (1993) - Donald Duck *The Happiest Celebration on Earth: Magic Kingdom (2003) - Donald Duck *The Magic of Christmas at Disneyland (1992) - Donald Duck 'Documentaries' *The Making of Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) - Donald Duck 'Movies' *Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) - Donald Duck 'Stage Shows' *Cinderella's Surprise Celebration (2000) - Donald Duck *Disney Junior: Live on Stage! (2008) - Donald Duck *Disney Live! Mickey's Magic Show (2006) - Donald Duck *Disney Live! Mickey's Music Festival (2010) - Donald Duck *Disney Live! Mickey's Rockin' Road Show (2009) - Donald Duck *Disney Mania (????) - Donald Duck *Disney on Ice: 100 Years of Magic (1999) - Donald Duck *Disney on Ice: Dare to Dream (2011) - Donald Duck *Disney on Ice: Disney•Pixar's Finding Nemo (2004) - Donald Duck *Disney on Ice: Disney•Pixar's Toy Story 3 (2010) - Donald Duck *Disney on Ice: Disneyland Adventure (2005) - Donald Duck *Disney on Ice: Follow Your Heart (2016) - Donald Duck *Disney on Ice: Let's Celebrate! (2009) - Donald Duck *Disney on Ice: Magical Ice Festival (2012) - Donald Duck *Disney on Ice: Passport to Adventure (1998) - Donald Duck *Disney on Ice: Peter Pan (1989) - Donald Duck *Disney on Ice: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1994) - Donald Duck *Disney on Ice: Treasure Trove (2011) - Donald Duck *Disney on Ice: Worlds of Fantasy (2008) - Donald Duck *Dream Along with Mickey (2006) - Donald Duck *Galaxy Search (1992) - Donald Duck *Mickey's Most Merriest Celebration (2016) - Donald Duck *Mickey's Royal Friendship Faire (2016) - Donald Duck *Mickey's Showtime (????) - Donald Duck *Mickey's Winter Wonderland (1997) - Donald Duck *The Wonderful World of Disney on Ice (2016) - Donald Duck *Three Classic Fairy Tales (2008) - Donald Duck 'TV Specials' *Mickey 60th Birthday (1988) - Donald Duck Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Disney Imagicademy: Mickey's Magical Arts World (2015) - Donald Duck *Disney Magic Kingdoms (2016) - Donald Duck *Mickey's Magical Arts World (2015) - Donald Duck *Mickey's Magical Math World (2015) - Donald Duck *Mickey's Shapes Sing-Along (2015) - Donald Duck 'Video Games' *Disney's Donald Duck: Goin' "Qu@ckers"*! (2000) - Donald Duck *Disney's Mickey Mouse Toddler (2000) - Donald Duck *Disney's PK: Out of the Shadows (2002) - Donald Duck *Disney's Party (2002) - Donald Duck *Disney Epic Mickey (2010) - Donald Duck *Disney Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion (2012) - Donald Duck *Disney Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two (2012) - Donald Duck *Disney Infinity 2.0 (2014) - Donald Duck *Disney Infinity 3.0 (2015) - Donald Duck *Disney Learning Adventure: Search for the Secret Keys (2002) - Donald Duck *Disney Learning Ages 2-4: Mickey Mouse Preschool (2000) - Donald Duck *Disney Learning Ages 4-6: Mickey Mouse Kindergarten (2000) - Donald Duck *Disney Learning Ages 5-8: Phonics Quest (2001) - Donald Duck *Disney Mickey's Typing Adventure (2012) - Donald Duck *Disney Sports Basketball (2002) - Donald Duck *Disney Sports Soccer (2002) - Donald Duck *Disney Th!nk Fast: The Ultimate Trivia Showdown (2008) - Donald Duck *Kinect Disneyland Adventures (2011) - Donald Duck *Mickey's Speedway USA (2000) - Donald Duck 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Disney Magical World (2014) - Donald Duck *Kingdom Hearts (2002) - Donald Duck *Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (2010) - Donald Duck *Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance (2012) - Donald Duck *Kingdom Hearts HD II.5 Remix (2014) - Donald Duck *Kingdom Hearts HD II.8 Final Chapter Prologue (2017) - Donald Duck *Kingdom Hearts II (2006) - Donald Duck *Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories (2008) - Donald Duck *Kingdom Hearts Re:coded (2011) - Donald Duck Theme Park Attractions *Celebrate A Dream Come True Parade! (2009) - Donald Duck *Mickey's Boo to You! Halloween Parade (1999) - Donald Duck *Mickey's Jammin' Jungle Parade (2001) - Donald Duck *Mickey's Judges Tent (1988) - Donald Duck *Mickey's PhilharMagic (2003) - Donald Duck *Mickey's Soundsational Parade (2011) - Donald Duck *Mickey Mania: The Mouse-ter Mix (????) - Donald Duck *Nightfall Glow (????) - Donald Duck *Once Upon A Mouse (1999) - Donald Duck *Remember the Magic Parade (1996) - Donald Duck Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (123) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (9) *Years active on this wiki: 1986-2017. *In September 2009 Tony Anselmo was named a Disney Legend. Category:American Voice Actors